Naruto on Hogwarts
by Lilitjuh
Summary: A story about Naruto characters on Hogwarts, and also Harry Potter characters are in the story.


**On 1 september a boy with blonde hair was standing at a station with a lot of stuff in his trunk.**

**It was 10.50 in the morning. The boy started to panic, because he just had a little time left.**

**Then he saw another boy, with black hair. He walked to him and said:**

**'Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Can you help me?' The boy looked at him and asked: 'Why should i?' **

**'Because otherwise i can't go to school!'**

**The boy with the black hair runned at the wall between platform 9 and 10, and just when Naruto thought he should run into the wall with all his stuff, he disappeared.**

**Naruto was amazed, but ran after the boy. He took his stuff with him too.**

**When the wall was close he was afraid, but he just walked trough it.**

**Naruto opened his eyes and saw a red train. He also saw the black-haired boy who said: 'Im suprised you didn't stop for the wall. I thought you would be too scared'.**

**Naruto said: 'I'm never scared of anything!' And he started to dislike the boy.**

**The boy said: 'Well, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. You better remember it.'**

**Naruto was angry of that selfishness, but he just ignored that words and walked to the train and searched for a coupe. The most were already full, but he found one who was almost empty. He opened the door and asked to a pink haired girl: 'Can i sit here?' She said he could, so he took a seat and watched trough the window. He saw that 'Uchiha Sasuke' searching for a coupe too, and hoped he didn't took this one.**

**And so it made Naruto very happy that he choose another one. But the pink haired girl in his coupe watched Sasuke with fireing eyes. So he asked: 'By the way, what's your name?' The girl looked at him with an astonished look on her face, but said: 'Oh. Im Haruno Sakura. And your name is?' **

**'Im Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you.' He laughed at her and she started to look out of the window again. When she saw that Sasuke had disappeared, she looked at him again. She said: 'The black haired boy that was standing there a minute ago, do you know him?' **

**This time Naruto was the astonished one, and said: 'Unfortunately, yes I know him.'**

**'Could you tell me his name?' Sakura smiled at him.**

**Naruto doubted about it for a little while but then answered: 'His name is Uchiha Sasuke, but he is really a jerk.'**

**The train started to ride, and then Naruto saw another boy looking through the door window. Naruto opened the door and said: 'Whats up?' The boy, with black hair sighed and. 'Can i sit here with you two?' And they told him he could. So the boy sitted down and said: 'Im Nara Shikamaru by the way.' **

**'Im Uzumaki Naruto' Naruto laughed. 'And that is Haruno Sakura' He followed, because she didn't say anything. Shikamaru looked at him and sighed something that heard like: So troublesome.. And then he watched out of the window, so Naruto just started to talk to Sakura, and he also started to like her. Then someone knocked the door, and a boy stepped inside, with a girl on his side. **

**'Im Neji Hyuga, and this is Hinata Hyuga. She's on her first year, so would it be a problem if she stays in your coupe?' **

**'No it wouldn't' Sakura and Naruto said. While Shikamaru still stared out of the window.**

**So the Hinata girl took a seat next to Sakura, and the one named himself Neji walked away.**

**Hinata was quiet whole time, and Shikamaru and Sakura were to. So Naruto thought he could better stay quiet too. Then Naruto saw someone before the door. He opened it for the second time, and saw a red haired boy. He looked angry, and said: 'I'm going to sit here. The other coupe's are full.' So he took a seat next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru seemed to wake up and said: 'Who are you? You weren't here the last time i looked!' **

**'Does it matter to you who I am? I'm sitting here. If you want it or not.'**

**Naruto got pissed off. Thats the second selfish guy today.. He said: 'You can sit here, but only if you tell us your name!' **

**'If you bother me, I'll kill you.' Was the answer the boy had.**

**But then Sakura came in the conversation. She said the boys to calm down, but the boy said: 'I, Gaara of the Desert, will kill everyone who bothers me!'**

**Well, at least Naruto knew his name now. Shikamaru didn't look scared at all, but just continued staring lazy out of the window. Sakura just stared at Gaara, but Gaara had his eyes closed. So, Naruto started an conversation with Hinata. He asked where she lived, and what her connection with Neji was. She was shy, but a good person to talk to.**

**Then there came a car with a lot of food, and candy. Naruto bought some ramen, and also some candy. He gave some to Hinata, Sakura and Shikamaru, but Gaara ignored him when he tried to give him some. So they ate, and it already started to get dark. Then Naruto saw a great castle and asked to no one in special: 'Where do we have to get changed in our school clothes?' No one knew, so the girls got out and closed the door. The boys got changed, and then the girls did also. Then the train slowed down and stopped. They took the stuff they had, and walked out of the train. Then they saw a big, hairy men calling for first years. They followed him and came by a lake. The man said they had to take a boat. So Naruto got in a boat, and unfortunately, Sasuke joined him. So the pink haired Sakura did too, and Hinata did also. The boats started to fern. Sasuke said: 'Hmpf.. Can't we go to the castle otherwise?' And the hairy man in the boat next to them said: 'No. ****You can when your second year.'**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review Plzz. **

**Btw: Liela is my beta-reader. She helps me in real. **


End file.
